


melted

by knightspur



Series: Kinktober 2017 [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, M/M, Negotiated kink, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightspur/pseuds/knightspur
Summary: Joshua is, by nature, not much of a partier. Agreeing to come out with Seungkwan was mostly out of the desire to keep an eye on his dongsaeng rather than an impulse to drink or party on his own. Unfortunately, he’s not doing a very good job since Seungkwan has all but vanished and Joshua has not one, but two attractive guys buying him drinks and Joshua has no idea what to do with the situation.





	melted

Joshua is, by nature, not much of a partier. Agreeing to come out with Seungkwan was mostly out of the desire to keep an eye on his dongsaeng rather than an impulse to drink or party on his own. Unfortunately, he’s not doing a very good job since Seungkwan has all but vanished and Joshua has not one, but two attractive guys buying him drinks and Joshua has no idea what to do with the situation.

As far as he can tell, the two of them are in on it together, he just can’t tell if it’s meant to be a joke at his expense or not. Either one of them on their own are far too good looking for Joshua to approach on his own. The first, Seungcheol, is tall and broad through the shoulders, with a mess of curly black hair and a warm smile. The other, Jeonghan, is the same size as Joshua, slender and sharp-cheeked with blond hair tied into a neat ponytail and hanging over one of his shoulders.

Jeonghan is the one doing the bulk of the flirting, his hand warm and familiar on the small of Joshua’s back. He laughs, his voice close to Joshua’s ear. Seungcheol is smiling as well, but Joshua can’t for the life of him remember what he said that was so funny. He’s caught by the realization that Seungcheol is watching him nurse his drink with a hunger in his dark eyes. It catches him by his surprise— up to this point he’s assumed that the two of them were playing some game with one another where he was just a pawn. But as far as he can tell, the interest on his face is genuine. It makes Joshua flush warm, leaning back into the slight pressure of Jeonghan’s hand without thinking.

“Y’know, you look like you’re a good dancer,” Jeonghan says, his thumb stroking the small of Joshua’s back through the crisp fabric of his shirt. Joshua laughs, his fingers still wrapped around the glass in front of him. He can feel the heat that creeps up the back of his neck, shaking his head quickly.

“That’s definitely not true,” he says, hoping that it isn’t as obvious he’s blushing as it feels. Seungcheol smiles in response, shaking his head.

“Don’t let him push you around,” he says, though there’s an undeniable fondness to his tone. Jeonghan tilts his chin up with a huff, his hand sliding off of Joshua’s back only to take hold of his hand.

“You stay here then,” he says, sulking in Seungcheol’s direction before pulling Joshua out of his seat. Joshua goes along, even though he’s an absolute disappointment on the dance floor. He doesn’t mind it so much since it makes Jeonghan grin at him, his stomach doing an excited flip.

For as shy as Joshua feels with so much attention focused on him, Jeonghan doesn’t seem to be bothered in the least. He puts Joshua’s hands on his hips, pulling the two of them close together. “Don’t mind Seungcheollie. He’s no fun.”

He giggles when he says it, his eyes darting over Joshua’s shoulder to where Seungcheol is still sitting at the bar, his eyes on the two of them. 

“Is he going to be mad?” Joshua starts to turn but Jeonghan chuckles, grabbing his chin to stop him.

“He’ll come around,” Jeonghan says, his mouth tilted toward Joshua’s ear like he’s sharing a secret. Jeonghan’s fingers linger on the edge of his jaw, sliding them along the side of his neck. Joshua nods a little, though he’s not sure what Seungcheol is meant to be coming around to. He’s more focused on the roll of Jeonghan’s hips under his hands, the way Jeonghan loops both arms over his neck, his fingers teasing the short hairs at the back of his head.

The two of them are pressed so close that Joshua is almost scared to breathe. There’s a burning temptation under his skin to slide his hands up Jeonghan’s body but he’s pretty sure he shouldn’t do that with what seems to be his boyfriend watching.

That is until he feels the heat of another body pressing into his back. He turns his head to the side, face flushing when he’s met with Seungcheol grinning. He ends up pressed between the two of them, Seungcheol’s hands on his hips. 

“Is he trying to keep you all to himself?” Seungcheol says. The music is loud and Joshua can feel the vibration of Seungcheol’s voice against his back more than he can actually hear. He can’t help the little shiver that trembles down his spine, especially when Seungcheol laughs, probably at the little pout on Jeonghan’s face. “He’s got bad manners.”

This was definitely not the direction Joshua assumed his night would be heading in, but he’s hardly in a position to say no to the both of them. Joshua bites down on his lip, swallowing hard when Jeonghan’s hands go from resting at the back of his neck to sliding down his shoulders, fingers spread wide to drag over his chest as much as possible. Perhaps it shouldn’t be such a surprise since the last hour has been the two of them flirting and plying him with drinks, but this is something entirely different.

Reasonably, of course, there are only two of them, but it still feels like there are hands touching him everywhere. He’s lost track of the music entirely. Instead, he’s at the mercy of Seungcheol and Jeonghan touching him— Jeonghan’s fingers slipping under the hem of his shirt after teasing the lowest two buttons open, stroking over his stomach and tugging at the hem of his jeans. Seungcheol’s hands stay gripped around his hips, his breath fanning warm over the back of his neck.

Joshua is still clinging to Jeonghan’s waist, glad that he doesn’t have to focus much on holding himself upright. He has his lip trapped between his teeth, back arched, head leaning back on Seungcheol’s shoulder, letting the two of them support his weight. The first kiss that Seungcheol lands on the exposed side of his neck, moving slow and soft over his skin. He must be able to feel the way Joshua’s breath hitches because his mouth lifts up into a smile.

“You’re gonna cause a scene,” Jeonghan says, still stroking the arch of Joshua’s hips with his thumbs. His eyes are lifted to catch Joshua’s gaze, a grin on his face as he leans in to kiss him. Joshua leans into it, gripping around Seungcheol’s wrists, opening his mouth when Jeonghan nips at his lower lip. “You should let us take you home, baby.”

He has his lips lightly pressed into Joshua’s when he makes the suggestion, lifting his eyes to catch Seungcheol’s gaze with a grin. Seungcheol’s chest rumbles with another laugh, stroking up Joshua’s back. “That’s a good idea.”

As much as he would love to stop the little whine that slips out of his throat, Joshua doesn’t quite manage it. Jeonghan makes a sound between a groan and a laugh, pulling just a little bit away. 

Cool air rushes in the sudden space between their bodies and with it, Joshua realizes just how overheated his skin feels. He’s fighting the urge to pull Jeonghan flush against him again, nodding his head.

“Yeah,” he says, his voice low and rough. “Let’s go.”

**{* * *}**

The apartment that the two of them take him back to is neat, decorated in a way that feels almost familiar. In spite of the long, handsy cab ride that got him there, Joshua takes a moment to crane his neck and look around.

He isn’t given long, though, because Seungcheol kicks his shoes off before pulling Joshua against his broad chest to kiss him. His lips are soft and slick against Joshua’s and he makes a small sound against Seungcheol’s mouth, letting himself be steered backward toward what must be the bedroom.

Jeonghan laughs, flipping the lights on and making room for Joshua to be nudged onto the large bed that takes up the center of the room. The sheets are a soft gray, matching the comforter, and Joshua lets himself flop onto his back, arms spread to the sides and his legs dangling off the edge of the mattress. If he expects it to feel a little strange to watch Jeonghan and Seungcheol kiss each other, he quickly finds out it’s the opposite.

Their mouths are hungry and hot against one another and Joshua can see the way Seungcheol melts a little when Jeonghan’s fingers twist in his thick hair, his lips parting further. It makes Joshua’s whole body feel hot and tingling, gripping onto the sheets while he watches.

“Wow,” he says, heat climbing into his cheeks when Jeonghan looks down at him with a grin. He still has a hand in Seungcheol’s hair when Seungcheol turns to look as well, both of his hands slipped under the hem of Jeonghan’s shirt. Joshua opens his mouth, not sure what he means to say.

He feels a little like a deer caught by two predators and he tries to suppress another shiver. Jeonghan’s smile only stretches wider, turning to whisper something in Seungcheol’s ear. He releases his hair, and when Seungcheol kneels on the bed over him, Joshua spreads his legs to make space for him.

Seungcheol’s hands slide up his thighs, squeezing through the tight fabric of his jeans, bending over to kiss him once again. The kiss is more urgent this time, and Joshua opens his mouth to the invasion of Seungcheol’s tongue. He releases the sheets, reaching to grab at Seungcheol’s sides instead.

“I wanna fuck that pretty mouth of yours,” Seungcheol says, speaking directly against Joshua’s lips like he’s trying to emphasize the point further.

Behind his head, the mattress dips under the additional weight of Jeonghan, though for the moment he doesn’t reach out to touch either of them. Seungcheol pulls Joshua’s legs around his waist, grinding his cock against Joshua’s. Joshua groans a little, tipping his head back when Seungcheol’s mouth moves down his neck instead. 

His teeth latch for a moment onto the sensitive juncture of his shoulder and Joshua hears himself whimper, helpless to stop it. Leaning over him, Jeonghan sighs, brushing Joshua’s bangs out of his eyes.

“You make such pretty noises with Cheollie teasing you,” he says, his voice almost a coo. He slides his thumb over Joshua’s lip and Joshua opens his mouth again without thinking, closing his lips around the digit and sucking softly on it. Jeonghan bites his lip in response, his eyes going hooded as Joshua releases his thumb.

Far more focused than Jeonghan is, Seungcheol is busy pinching open the buttons of Joshua’s shirt, mouthing over every inch of revealed skin. He keeps tugging the fabric away with a little grunt like it’s annoying him by being in the way. He latches his mouth onto one of Joshua’s nipples once his shirt is open and pushed out of the way, teasing the rosy bud of it between his teeth. 

Joshua bites his lip but gives in and whines when Jeonghan pinches the other between two fingers, his other hand petting through Joshua’s hair.

“Sensitive, baby?” He says, his smile only getting wider when Joshua nods his head. He feels like every nerve ending on his body has been lit up— even the fabric of his shirt against his back feels like too much and as Seungcheol keeps his mouth moving, biting the side of Joshua’s ribcage and kissing his stomach, he can’t help but squirm.

“Cheol-ah, please,” Joshua says, his fingers digging tighter into Seungcheol’s sides, grinding his hips up into Seungcheol’s. One of Seungcheol’s hands moves to grip Joshua’s thigh again, hitching it higher on his hip and rocking the two of them together. His other hand pinches open the button of his jeans, dragging the zipper down slowly.

Jeonghan pulls Seungcheol into another kiss, and from the angle of his body on the bed, Joshua’s trapped staring up at the messy slide of their lips. Again, rather than feeling ignored he finds his hips twitching up against Seungcheol’s again, biting down on his lower lip.

He’s never thought that watching two people kiss would be such a turn on, but then, he’s never thought about letting two people take him home from a bar before either. Seungcheol has one hand resting on Joshua’s ass when Jeonghan pulls back once again, the wicked tilt of a smile on his face, his fingers still lingering along Seungcheol’s jaw.

“Are you going to get him ready for me?” He asks, stroking the sharp angle of his jaw. Joshua might have tried to argue if the thought didn’t make his stomach shimmer with another wave of heat. Jeonghan’s voice is honey sweet and Joshua is tempted to nod his head right along with Seungcheol. Jeonghan releases his face and Joshua arches his hips to make it easier for Seungcheol to pull his jeans down his legs.

Jeonghan reclines himself at the pillows at the head of the bed after dropping a bottle of lube next to Joshua’s elbow. Joshua tilts his head back to look at him, groaning a little when he realizes that Jeonghan has one hand stuck down the front of his pants, teasing his cock in slow strokes.

It seems like the lack of attention annoys Seungcheol, because he nips on the inside of Joshua’s thigh, hard enough to make him jerk and bite out a little surprised sound. He catches Seungcheol grinning before pulling his briefs down as well. Joshua’s clothes end up kicked off the end of the large bed and forgotten. Seungcheol pushes his legs apart, kneeling between them and reaching up to grab the lube.

He slicks the lube over his fingers and Joshua does his best not to wiggle around in anticipation. He reaches his arms over his head, twisting his waist to reach toward Jeonghan’s thigh, trying his hardest to pull him closer.

Jeonghan laughs, low and soft, tangling the fingers of his free hand with Joshua’s. Joshua blinks up at him, his body stretched as far as possible along the bed, tongue dragging over his lower lip. “Lemme suck you off.”

His voice comes out in more of a whine than intended, and Jeonghan’s eyes sparkle with interest at the request, rolling onto his knees and pushing his pants down around his thighs. “You’re so eager to have a cock in you, aren’t you?”

He says it so fondly that Joshua can’t help but nod his head, tilting his chin into the stroke of Jeonghan’s fingers on his cheek. Jeonghan makes a pleased, purring sort of sound, dropping his hand and wrapping his fingers around his cock instead. Joshua sits himself up on his elbows, lapping over the tip of Jeonghan’s cock in tentative, slow drags.

Jeonghan makes a small sound in the back of his throat, something like a whine, petting his fingers through Joshua’s hair and looking over at Seungcheol with a smirk still on his face. “I thought you were going to open him up for me, Cheollie.”

Seungcheol blinks his eyes, looking at his slick fingers then down at where Joshua’s legs are spread for him. If he didn’t have the head of Jeonghan’s cock between his lips, Joshua might have laughed at the slightly stunned expression on his face. As it is, he’s more focused on letting Jeonghan slide into his mouth, his hips twitching upward when Seungcheol’s fingers finally stroke over his hole.

He teases around the tight muscles before sliding one of his fingers in slowly. Joshua whines, his voice muffled around Jeonghan in his mouth. It’s hard to keep focus on teasing his tongue over the slit of Jeonghan’s cock as Seungcheol pushes his finger in deeper, curling it rather than thrusting in and out right away.

Joshua can feel his cock leaking a steady stream of precome on his stomach, ignored by the both of them. Part of him wants to reach down and stroke himself, just to relive some of the tight ache in his stomach. He doesn’t dare test Jeonghan’s patience though, worried that it’ll only lead to far more torment than he’s willing to endure. Seungcheol slides a second finger inside and Joshua’s hips jerk up in painful eagerness. Jeonghan slides his hips back, letting the tip of his cock rest between Joshua’s lips, looking over at Seungcheol once more.

“I told you he’d look pretty all stuffed full,” Jeonghan says, petting Joshua’s hair like he’s a favored pet. It’s foolish that the words can still make Joshua’s cheeks flush, considering the fact that he’s still eagerly lapping his tongue over Jeonghan’s cock and arching off the bed as Seungcheol slides a third finger in, his muscles burning with the stretch. Seungcheol grins in response, though Joshua can only see a little bit of it.

“Yeah,” he says. His voice is low and husky and that alone is enough to make Joshua shiver. He curls his fingers to just tease over Joshua’s prostate, making his whole body jerk. “I think you did say something for that.”

Jeonghan leans, pecking a quick kiss against Seungcheol’s lips and taking hold of his wrist, pushing his fingers deeper with a little purr. “Taking it so well, aren’t you baby boy?”

Joshua groans, his head falling back against the bed, gripping tightly onto the sheets. “I need somebody to hurry up and fuck me.”

“Language,” Jeonghan scolds, though there’s not much bite to it, pinching Joshua’s hip a little. Joshua huffs an annoyed breath, rolling his hips down onto Seungcheol’s fingers.

“I need someone to fuck me, _please_ ,” he says, adding a hard note of emphasis to his voice. Seungcheol chuckles, sweet and low, his mouth moving along the side of Jeonghan’s neck.

Jeonghan, it seems, can’t help his amusement this time, laughing as he gives Seungcheol’s arm a little nudge. Seungcheol’s fingers slide out with a slick sound that makes Joshua shiver again, biting down on his lip with the both of them stare down at him.

The two of them shift their positions, Jeonghan kneeling between Joshua’s spread thighs stroking another thick blob of lube over his cock. He reaches out, pulling Joshua up into his lap, adjusting so Joshua is straddling his thighs, the blunt head of his cock pressing Joshua’s thigh.

Seungcheol reaches out, petting the back of Joshua’s neck as Jeonghan slides slowly into him. Joshua moans as his hips come to rest against Jeonghan’s, his muscles stinging with the stretch. He has to resist the urge to push his face against the crook of Jeonghan’s neck and hide. He tips his head up instead, looking up at Seungcheol with his lips parted, licking invitingly over his lower lip.

Jeonghan strokes his fingers soothingly over Joshua’s sides when he starts rolling his hips upwards. Seungcheol’s hand tightens at the back of Joshua’s neck, pressing the head of his cock against his lips with a grunt. Joshua opens his mouth easily, letting Seungcheol slide in and humming out a groan when Jeonghan grips his hips, rolling them slowly.

It takes a bit for them to find a rhythm between Seungcheol thrusting his cock into Joshua’s mouth, just shy of sliding down his throat and Joshua rolling his hips with Jeonghan’s slow thrusts. Seungcheol’s fingers are tight in his hair, tugging just enough to make Joshua’s eyes sting. His whole body feels like a taut wire, pulled until he’s on the verge of snapping.

He sucks in a hard breath before Seungcheol’s cock slides down his throat, digging his nails harshly into Jeonghan’s shoulders. Jeonghan groans, his hands tight around Joshua’s thighs. Joshua whines when Seungcheol’s cock slides out, freeing one hand to push at his hip, looking up at him with a pout on his lips.

“Wanna take both,” he says, panting his words out. Seungcheol blinks at him, fingers stroking his chin. He has his lips parted like he’s going to disagree, but Joshua sticks his lip out further, clinging tighter to Jeonghan. “Cheol-ah, you promised.”

He isn’t so worked up by the two of them that he’s forgotten what the original deal was. He would go along with the two of them pretending to pick him up if the two of them would fuck him together. He’s been trying, wheedling at the both of them for weeks, and he’s not about to give up the chance now that he has it.

He can feel the weight of Jeonghan and Seungcheol exchanging a look over the top of his head, a silent debate of sorts. Joshua frowns a little, squeezing his arms tighter around Jeonghan’s neck, grinding his hips down a little to grab his attention again. Jeonghan groans in surprise, turning back to Joshua and kissing him.

Joshua bites his lip, pushing Jeonghan down to the bed under him. Seungcheol seems to realize he’s beat because he settles himself on the bed once more behind Joshua. He strokes both hands over his back, pressing his hips down onto Jeonghan’s slowly, making the both of them groan. He reaches one arm across the bed, grabbing the forgotten bottle of lube, stroking his slick fingers over Joshua’s already full hole.

Underneath him, Joshua can feel Jeonghan twitching with the instinctive desire to _move_. Joshua whimpers when the first of Seungcheol’s fingers slides in, the stinging stretch making him arch his back. Jeonghan bites down on a groan as well, wrapping one arm around Joshua’s back, gripping the sheets with the other. He kisses Joshua once more, and this time the distraction is welcome. He sucks Jeonghan’s tongue into his mouth, pushing his hips back into the slow stretch of Seungcheol’s finger.

Seungcheol grips his hip with his free hand, forcing Joshua to stay still. Joshua still twitches against the firm hold of his hand, and against Jeonghan holding onto his back. He groans out long and slow as Seungcheol slides a second finger in, holding more tightly onto Joshua’s hips to keep him steady. The stretch makes his muscles sting and Joshua squeezes his eyes tightly shut. Jeonghan presses small kisses against the top of his head, lips resting on the tip of his ear.

“Relax, baby,” Jeonghan says, his knuckles rubbing up and down Joshua’s spine. Joshua nods, peeking his eyes open and mouthing over Jeonghan’s collarbone, letting out a long sigh against his skin. He’s willing his muscles to relax enough to let Seungcheol’s fingers slide in more easily. Seungcheol leans over, kissing Joshua’s back softly, scissoring his fingers apart.

“You doing okay?” He asks and Joshua lifts his head enough to nod, rolling his hips back as much as he dares. It doesn’t hurt so much as it stings, but he relishes the full feeling. Jeonghan bites down on a groan, his hips jerking up once on instinct. The single thrust makes Joshua whine, not sure if he wants to push back for more or pull away. Seungcheol huffs at the both of them, stroking Joshua’s thigh and curling his fingers. “You’re both impossible.”

“Just hurry up,” Joshua says, his voice cut off with a gasp when Seungcheol adds another finger. Seungcheol keeps thrusting his fingers, his pace picking up a little as the slide gets easier. Joshua finds himself pressing back into it, lifting away from Jeonghan’s chest as he arches his back.

“Okay, okay,” he says when he no longer feels like his body is going to split apart from the pressure. It feels different than he thought it would, and the idea of taking Seungcheol’s cock like this makes his stomach twist with another burst of heat. “I’m good, just go.”

“Shua,” Seungcheol says, his chest pressing into Joshua’s back. He still has all three fingers pushing in and out, kissing his shoulders. “Don’t push it.”

“It’s fine,” he says, hoping the strain in his voice isn’t too obvious. Jeonghan sits up as well, supporting Joshua’s weight against his chest. The movement makes his cock shift inside Joshua and he bites down on a groan.

Seungcheol slides his fingers out slowly, and the lewd, slick sound of it makes Joshua shiver, pressing his face into the crook of Jeonghan’s neck. Jeonghan nips softly at the exposed edge of his shoulder, not quite hard enough to leave a mark. Even with his eagerness, the way he’s been begging the two of them for weeks to try this, he can’t help the little nervous jump of his muscles when the slick head of Seungcheol’s cock presses the now stretched rim of his hole.

“Deep breath,” Seungcheol says and Joshua nods his head at the reminder. He sucks in a lungful of air, holding onto it when Seungcheol’s cock starts to sink in slowly. There are hands on either side of his hips, both Jeonghan and Seungcheol holding him in place. He breathes out in one sharp gust, trying to keep from tensing his body as Seungcheol slowly slides in.

The stretch is far more than Joshua anticipated and he’s suddenly glad for the two of them holding him tightly in place. The sound that comes out of his mouth is embarrassingly loud, even muffled against the skin of Jeonghan’s shoulder. The sound of Jeonghan’s harsh breathing in his ear doesn’t help the ever tightening coil of heat in his stomach.

When Seungcheol’s hips finally come to rest against his, Joshua is struggling to get a proper breath in. He feels so full that there’s no space left in his body for air. Seungcheol’s head drops to rest against his shoulder, groaning from deep in his chest.

“Oh, fuck,” he says, pressing one hand lightly to Joshua’s stomach. Jeonghan’s head bobs in a nod of agreement, a fractured laugh falling out of his mouth.

“You feel so good like this,” he says, his voice trembling a little. With the angle of both of them inside of him, the head of Jeonghan’s cock is pressed constantly against his prostate and Joshua groans, leaning his head back against Seungcheol’s shoulder.

“Someone needs to move,” he says after a moment, shaking his head. He’s probably going to just dissolve into a pile of pure frustration if they don’t. Seungcheol’s teeth dig into the side of his neck, pushing forward before pulling back slowly. Both he and Jeonghan groan at the feeling, and Joshua jerks ramrod straight between them, nails digging red lines into Jeonghan’s back.

It takes a few awkward thrusts for the two of them to find a proper rhythm, alternating so that Joshua always has someone buried all the way inside of him. It means that there’s also always someone pressing against his prostate. He’s pressed so tightly between the two of them that there’s hardly space for him to roll his hips back at all.

He turns his head to the side, his mouth meeting Seungcheol’s in a messy imitation of a kiss. His lips are too slack to keep up with the task, letting Seungcheol’s tongue plunder his mouth without resisting. Jeonghan groans, teeth digging into Joshua’s neck as his pace goes uneven, burying himself as deep as he can.

Jeonghan comes with a low curse that gets buried into the marked skin of Joshua’s neck, dragging his tongue over the imprints of his teeth. With both of them still inside of him, Joshua can feel Jeonghan’s come leaking down the inside of his thighs. His legs shake as Jeonghan slides out after pumping his cock unevenly into Joshua, drawing his orgasm out as long as possible.

Joshua is grateful for Jeonghan’s hand wrapping around his slick, neglected cock. Behind him, Seungcheol saws his hips back and forth much harder, his skin slapping against Joshua’s every time. Joshua arches his back sharply, thrusting up into the tight seal of Jeonghan’s fingers around his cock.

It doesn’t take long for Joshua to tip over the edge between the brutal pace of Seungcheol fucking him, fingers printing bruises into his hips, and Jeonghan twisting his wrist on each pump of Jeonghan’s cock. He whines, his voice faltering as he comes over Jeonghan’s fingers, slumping his weight back against Seungcheol.

He whimpers into Jeonghan’s mouth when it presses against his own, the sharp thrusts of Seungcheol’s hips making his oversensitive body shake. Jeonghan’s fingers are soft, stroking over his sides, but even that feels like too much sensation, the weight of his breathing making his chest heave.

Still, he whines when Seungcheol pulls out, his legs feeling like they’re in danger of giving out under him, even with the added support of Jeonghan holding him up. It’s a struggle to turn his head and look back at Seungcheol, his eyes hanging half open.

“Cheol-ah,” he whines, his voice strained and a little slurred like he had far more to drink than he actually had. He’s struggling to find the words he actually wants but Seungcheol simply shakes his head, working a hand over his cock at a rough pace, thick lower lip caught between his teeth.

He pulls Joshua tight against him, his knuckles brushing over Joshua’s skin as he continues pumping his cock. He groans, kissing first Jeonghan and then Joshua, gasping into his mouth as he comes, covering his ass in thick streams.

Jeonghan’s arms shoot up to keep Joshua from falling over, laying him to the side with a little chuckle, pressing a kiss to his sweaty forehead. “Are you okay?”

Joshua nods, though he doesn’t quite have it in him to formulate a real answer. Seungcheol chuckles, falling over next to him and kissing the nape of his neck. Jeonghan looks at him with a pout, shoving his shoulder a little. “You have to go start the bath for me.”

“Why me?” Seungcheol says, even as he pushes himself up. Jeonghan curls both arms around Joshua, pulling the sweaty heap of his body close.

“Because I said so,” he answers, which is reason enough to get Seungcheol to do almost anything. Joshua laughs, tucking his head under Jeonghan’s chin. He’s almost certainly going to doze off before the two of them dunk him in the water but he’s too tired to even look forward to the upcoming pampering at the moment. Jeonghan kisses his cheeks, and Joshua shuts his eyes with the image of him smiling, soft and indulgent.

“You’re gonna be sore tomorrow,” he says, making Joshua grin once again.

“Worth it,” he says, his voice barely a mumble.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a friend described Joshua to me as "the Alpha Twink" and I really took that to heart.


End file.
